


Even Titans can get Sick

by hetastucking



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aremin, arminxeren, erenxarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetastucking/pseuds/hetastucking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sick on a mission outside the walls and Armin has to take care of him // Really small drabble that I posted to Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Titans can get Sick

"I hate this." Eren grumbled. Currently the brunette was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. 

Days like this were rare. Days where Eren couldn’t do what he wanted - well, those were almost every day - but this time he wasn’t being told ‘No’ by anyone. He actually couldn’t do what he wanted. 

Eren — was sick. 

A soft laugh sounded from the opposite side of the room as Armin got a fresh washcloth to help bring down the other’s fever. “Well maybe if you had worn your jacket the other day when we went outside the walls.. you wouldn’t be sick currently.” He chided calmly. 

After wringing out the now wet cloth, he walked back over to his patient for the day and pushed him back onto the bed gently. “Lay down… or do I have to get Jean to sit on you again?” 

Eren stared at him for a few moments before huffing and getting underneath the covers as he muttered under his breath. “The fatass’ll break my ribs probably..” 

"He’s not that bad, Eren. And besides, you’re the one that can weigh a few tons when you feel like it so don’t call him the fatass.” 

Armin received a cough in response and he sighed before putting the washcloth over his forehead, his hand lingering on the other’s hair for a few moments.

"Now get some sleep. I’ll make you some soup or something." 

"Yes, nurse." 

… 

"Jean!! Can you come here a minute?!"


End file.
